Implants are used often in medical applications for implantation in an animal body and/or human body permanently or at least for an extended period of time to perform replacement functions. Examples would be e.g. cardiac pacemakers, brain pacemakers for Parkinson's patients, cardiac implants, cochlear implants, retinal implants, dental implants, joint replacement implants, vascular prostheses or stents.
Before introduction into the body, implants are connected to catheters and must be fastened in such a way that they can be placed precisely at the application site without complication and can be released in a defined manner. To this end, it is known, for example, to equip the implant with eyes which interact with hooks on the catheter, thereby fastening the implant on the catheter.